


Wish I Knew You

by Rosethouartsickxx



Series: Hermione & Lucius [Post-Canon; Random + Sweet] [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Canon-Compliant, Cheating, Deutsch | German, Engagement, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Post-Canon, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosethouartsickxx/pseuds/Rosethouartsickxx
Summary: Lucius Malfoy will Hermine Granger kennenlernen und die kann das nicht so recht verstehen. Erst wird beharrlich geschwiegen, dann wird über den Zahn der Zeit diskutiert und schließlich wird auch noch Kuchen gegessen und im Laternenschein spazieren gegangen. Es herrscht allgemeines Bedauern darüber, dass man sich nicht früher kennenlernen konnte.Hermine Granger x Lucius Malfoy. Kein Lemon, aber dafür viel geschmeidiges Gequassel.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/ Lucius Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Hermione & Lucius [Post-Canon; Random + Sweet] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2124048
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Wish I Knew You

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier fällt in die Kategorie "Öfter mal was Neues", "Dinge, die ich schon immer mal schreiben wollte" und gelebtes "guilty pleasure" - aber wer braucht Kategorien, wenn er einen vorweihnachtlichen One-Shot über Lucius Malfoy und Hermine Granger haben kann? Das hier will nicht geschmacklos sein und wer sich ausufernde erotische Action verspricht, der kann sich selbst eine Enttäuschung ersparen und wieder gehen. Hier wird diskutiert und flaniert.
> 
> Die Lyrics gehören zu "Wish I Knew You" by The Revivalists.

**Wish I Knew You**

  
  


**1**

  
  
Er wünschte, er hätte sie früher gekannt. Als er noch weniger Angst vor der Welt gehabt hatte. Aber es war nicht zu leugnen, dass sich irgendwann zwischen seinem zwanzigsten und dreißigsten Lebensjahr eine ungeheure Furcht in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Während sie sprechen lernte, lernte er, dass es sich lohnen konnte, wenn man grausam war und er wurde grausam.  
  


_You shine like a star_  
_You know who you are_  
_You're everything beautiful_

  
  
Sie war halb so alt wie er, aber sie wusste noch, wer sie war und er beneidete sie glühend darum. Er übersah den schmalen, silbernen Ring an ihrem Finger nicht, aber er wusste immerhin aus eigener Erfahrung, dass verheiratete Frauen nicht immer glückliche Frauen waren.  
  
„Ich finde Ihr Starren sehr unangenehm, Mr. Malfoy.“  
  
Er konnte ein Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken und nahm dafür ihr abfälliges Kopfschütteln in Kauf. Wenn es nicht ihre Pflicht als Heilerin wäre, ihn zu versorgen, dann würde sie vermutlich so tun, als könnte sie ihn nicht sehen. So viel Kind war sie dann doch noch, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sie nicht mehr viel mit dem bissigen, rotznasigen Kind gemeinsam hatte, das ihn angebrüllt hatte, weil er ein ungerechter Mensch war, der über das Leben eines unschuldigen Hippogreifs entschied, bloß weil sein Sohn im Unterricht nicht richtig zuhören konnte.  
  
Mit einer beherrschten Geste hielt sie ihm die Phiole, die er jeden Mittwoch bei ihr abholte, entgegen und ließ ihn den Abholschein unterzeichnen.  
  
„Bis nächste Woche, Miss Granger.“  
  
Sie zuckte zusammen und erwiderte seinen Gruß nicht.  
  


_She's hot, hot like the sun_  
_The loneliest one_  
_Still everything beautiful_

  
  
„Warum holt Mrs. Malfoy ihre Medikamente nicht selbst?“ Er war nicht sicher, ob es eine persönliche Frage war oder ob die Vollmacht, die Narzissa ihm ausgestellt hatte, tatsächlich verfallen war und erneut begründet werden musste.  
  
„Sie fühlt sich nicht in der Lage herzukommen.“  
  
„Wieso nicht? Sie liegt ja schließlich nicht im Sterben, wenn ich richtig informiert bin und ihre Akte nicht nachlässig geführt worden ist.“ Es war definitiv eine persönliche Frage. Eine dreiste Frage, die sie besonders patzig hervorbrachte, um zu verschleiern, wie wichtig ihr die Antwort war. Eine widerspenstige Locke hing ihr ins Gesicht, die er gerne weggestrichen hätte.  
  
„Es ist ihrem Zustand nicht zuträglich, wenn sie in regelmäßigen Abständen ein Hospital betreten muss und da es nicht zwingend notwendig ist, erspare ich ihr diese Belastung gerne.“  
  
„Obwohl sie getrennt voneinander leben?“  
  
„Steht das auch in Ihrer Akte oder haben Sie es aus einem Klatschblatt, Miss Granger?“ Die junge Heilerin schwieg, nahm den unterschriebenen Zettel auf dem Klemmbrett und wandte ihm den Rücken zu.  
  


_Well I'll be god damned_  
_You're standing at my door_

  
  
Lucius war kein Spieler, nie gewesen. Er liebte das Risiko nicht gerade und das Glück war nicht mit ihm, wann immer er eine Spielkarte zwischen den Fingern hatte. Wenn er Interesse an einer Person hatte, ob es ein romantisches oder geschäftliches Interesse sein mochte, dann bekundete er es geradlinig. Er legte keine verbalen Fallstricke aus, jonglierte keine rhetorischen Phrasen oder verlor sich in doppelten Verneinungen. Er stellte ganz einfache Fragen.  
  
„Was machen Sie, wenn Sie Feierabend haben, Miss Granger?“  
  
Zu seiner Überraschung breitete sich eine dezente Röte auf ihren Wangen aus. Das war ja fast schon zu leicht. Ein unerwartetes Streicheln seines Egos, das nicht nötig gewesen wäre, ihm aber trotzdem gut tat. So sicher war er sich in ihrem Fall doch nicht gewesen.  
  
„Ich werde nach Hause gehen und mich von dieser und anderen anstrengenden Begegnungen erholen.“  
  
„Darf ich sie als Entschädigung für meine anstrengende Existenz wohl zum Abendessen einladen?“  
  
„Das wäre kontraproduktiv, meinen Sie nicht auch?“  
  


_Until the stars lost the war_  
_So Friday night, holy ghost_

  
  
Am nächsten Mittwoch war sie nicht da. Die Phiole für Narzissa wurde ihm von einer alten Heilerin ausgehändigt, die früher, in ihren besseren Zeiten, am Empfang gesessen und den Besuchern mit ihrem Lächeln ein gutes Gefühl vermittelt hatte.  
  
„Ist Miss Granger heute unpässlich?“ Zum Dank für diese ehrliche Besorgnis erhielt er ein zahnloses, krächzendes Lachen.  
  
„Miss Granger hat um einen Schichtwechsel gebeten, Mr. Malfoy.“  
  


_Take me to your level_  
_Show me the one I need the most_  
_I need the most_

  
  
Als er in der nächsten Woche um acht Uhr morgens anstatt um acht Uhr abends mit dem Rezept für Narzissa an der Medikamentenausgabe stand, verdrehte sie wahrhaftig die Augen. Nicht sehr professionell.  
  
Während er sorgfältig seine Unterschrift setzte, spürte er ihren Blick auf seinen Fingern. Er, der wirklich kein Spieler war, nutzte seine Chance.  
  
„Ich finde Ihr Starren sehr unangenehm, Miss Granger.“ Als er aufschaute, bekam er gerade noch das wütende, ratlose Funkeln in ihren Augen zu sehen, ehe sie eine abgeklärte Miene aufsetzte.  
  
„Was genau versprechen Sie sich eigentlich von diesen zwei Minuten, die Sie mich jede Woche aufs Neue quälen? Falls Sie befürchten, dass ich andernfalls vergessen würde, dass Sie existieren, dann können Sie unbesorgt sein.“  
  
„Ich möchte Sie kennenlernen, Miss Granger. Und da Sie sich weigern, mit mir zu Abend zu essen, muss ich jede Woche zu Ihnen zurückkommen und hoffen, dass ich Sie hier antreffe.“  
  
„Und wenn ich einmal mit Ihnen ausgehen würde? Würden Sie dann bei meiner Kollegin die Tinktur holen oder jemand anderen schicken?“ Er nickte und sie erwiderte sein Nicken. „Ich bin um zwei Uhr fertig. Vielleicht können wir eine Tasse Kaffee miteinander trinken.“  
  
  


**2**

  
  
Unter dem weißen Heilerinnenkostüm trug sie schlichte Muggelkleidung. Ein hellblauer Pullover, eine Jeanshose und Schuhe mit Schnürsenkeln. Ihre Haare hatte sie geöffnet, aber nicht gekämmt. Noch nie hatte sich eine Frau so wenig Mühe für ihn gegeben. Er bezog ihre Nachlässigkeit auch ganz eindeutig auf sich, denn er wusste von Photographien aus unterschiedlichen Zeitungen und den Erzählungen seines Sohnes über den Weihnachtsball, dass sie nicht ohne Eitelkeit war.  
  
Sie wollte sich mit voller Absicht nicht für ihn zurechtmachen und das war reizend.  
  


_I wish I knew you when I was young_  
_We could've got so high_

  
  
„Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist klar, dass ein Kaffeetrinken nicht mit einem Abendessen gleichzusetzen ist?“ Sie erstarrte und sah so aus, als würde sie am liebsten gleich wieder aufstehen, obwohl sie gerade erst in dem Sessel ihm gegenüber Platz genommen hatte.  
  
„Sie haben zugesagt, dass Sie nicht mehr ins St. Mungo kommen werden. Nur deshalb bin ich hier.“  
  
„Und ich werde mich daran halten, aber vielleicht stellen Sie ja fest, dass Sie auch Lust haben, freiwillig Ihre Zeit mit mir zu verbringen.“  
  
„Warum um Himmels Willen sollte ich das? Ich will ja gar nicht behaupten, dass kein Mensch auf der Welt Sie leiden könnte, aber ich kann Ihnen garantieren, dass ich Sie auch nach einem Stück Sahnekuchen noch widerlich finden werde. Und ich weiß um ehrlich zu sein auch gar nicht, warum Ihnen das nicht vollkommen egal sein sollte.“  
  
„Sie gefallen mir eben, Miss Granger.“  
  


_Now we're here it's been so long_  
_Two strangers in the bright lights_

  
  
Er konnte den Anflug eines Grinsens auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, als die Bedienung zu ihrem Tisch kam und den vielversprechenden Beginn einer Unterhaltung unterbrach. Kurz angebunden bestellte Lucius auch in ihrem Namen etwas und bemerkte ihre Verärgerung darüber. In ihren Augen stritten Wut und Belustigung über sein Benehmen miteinander. Er gönnte es ihr, dass sie sich über die Kapriolen eines alten Mannes amüsierte, wenn das bedeutete, dass sie sich ein bisschen weniger feindselig geben würde.  
  
„Ich gefalle Ihnen also? Darf ich also davon ausgehen, dass Sie mich anbaggern?“  
  
„Wenn Sie es so ausdrücken möchten, dann ja, dann möchte ich Sie wohl anbaggern.“  
  
„Ihnen ist auch klar, dass das lächerlich ist, oder? Sie könnten mein Vater sein. Ich bin im selben Alter wie Ihr Sohn, dessen Charakter nicht unbedingt dafür spricht, dass ich Sie näher kennenlernen möchte. Abgesehen davon bin ich verlobt und Sie waren mehrfach an Versuchen beteiligt, meinen besten Freunden zu ermorden.“  
  
„Und abgesehen davon?“  
  
„Abgesehen davon? Davon kann ich nicht absehen und es ist sehr erstaunlich, dass Sie das können.“  
  


_Oh I hope you don't mind_  
_We can share my mood_  
_Two strangers in the bright lights_

  
  
Die Bedienung brachte zwei Tassen schwarzen Kaffee, eine Kanne Milch und ein Stück Kuchen. Die Rechnung landete direkt neben der Milch und sie erhaschte vor ihm einen Blick darauf. „Pfund? Sie führen mich in ein Muggelcafé aus? Soll mich das beeindrucken?“  
  
„Nein, ich komme lediglich gerne her.“  
  
„Sehr witzig, wirklich.“ Sie nahm die Milch und stellte sie neben ihren Untersetzer, nachdem sie den Kaffee so stark wie möglich verdünnt hatte wie es eben ging, ohne die Tasse zum Überlaufen zu bringen. „Ich trinke meinen Kaffee gerne mit sehr viel Milch, deshalb kann ich Ihnen den Rest hier nicht abgeben.“ Sie schenkte ihm ein halb echtes Lächeln. „Wenn Sie mich nicht bevormundet hätten, dann könnte ich jetzt teilen, aber so ist es bedauerlicherweise nicht möglich.“  
  
„Das ist in Ordnung für mich.“  
  
„Schön. Dann sagen Sie mir doch nochmal, wie das zusammenpasst, dass Sie mich kennenlernen wollen, sich aber gleichzeitig nicht für meine Kaffeevorlieben interessieren?“  
  
„Sie sind wirklich leicht zu kränken.“  
  


_I wish I knew you_  
_I wish I knew you_  
_Oh I wish I knew you when I was young_

  
  
„Das stimmt. Glückwunsch, dann wissen Sie schon mal eine Sache mehr über mich. Was bringt Sie noch dazu mir nachzustellen? Bitte erklären Sie es mir ganz genau, Mr. Malfoy. Ich will es so unbedingt verstehen.“ Ihre Stimme wurde ganz süß von der Ironie und wenn sie so daherredete, dann erinnerte sie ihn beinahe ein bisschen an die junge Narzissa. Als Narzissa noch die Kraft gehabt hatte, ihm ab und an zu widersprechen.  
  
„Ich finde Sie attraktiv.“  
  
„Das ist alles?“  
  
„Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass man sich mit Ihnen nett unterhalten kann, wenn Sie es denn zulassen. Aber ich schätze auch Ihre Sturheit.“  
  
„Ich wünschte, ich könnte das ebenfalls behaupten.“ Sie rührte in ihrem Kaffee und klirrte mit dem kleinen Löffel unregelmäßig gegen das Porzellan. Sie lächelte und das Blitzen in ihren Augen versetzte ihm einen kleinen Schock. „Wobei… dass Sie unattraktiv sind, kann ich nicht gerade sagen.“  
  


_Truth, it's all that you need_  
_You bury that seed_  
_It's everything beautiful_

  
  
„Und das reicht nicht, um mir eine Chance zu geben?“  
  
„Ich bin nicht so oberflächlich wie Sie.“  
  
„Ach stimmt, ich hätte es beinahe vergessen. Sie heiraten lieber einen herzensguten Clown, der Sie Ihr Leben lang enttäuschen wird.“ Das Lächeln verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war und er wusste, dass er vermutlich gut daran täte zu schweigen, aber das war nicht seine Art. „Jetzt haben Sie die Wahl. Wenn Sie in 15 Jahren zuhause sitzen, das Geschrei Ihrer Kinder hören, die Sie nicht mehr brauchen, um sich den lieben langen Tagen zu beschäftigen und Ihr Spiegelbild Ihnen immer weniger gefällt, dann werden Sie sich wünschen, Sie hätten „damals“ ein bisschen weniger Vernunft bewiesen.“  
  


_That sound comes from the underground_  
_It's all inside you now_  
_It's everything beautiful_

  
  
„Nicht alle alten Menschen sehnen sich nach aufregenden Seitensprüngen. Ich kann mich sehr gut mit mir selbst beschäftigen und ich zweifle nicht daran, dass ich das in 15 oder sogar 50 Jahren immer noch kann. Ich würde es viel eher bereuen, wenn ich für eine düstere, kleine Affäre mein ganzes Leben aufs Spiel setze.“  
  
„Ihr ganzes Leben? Ich will nicht Ihr ganzes Leben, Miss Granger.“  
  
„Könnten Sie wohl endlich anfangen, mich Hermine zu nennen, wenn Sie schon Anspruch darauf erheben, dass ich meine Jugend an Sie verschwende?“ Es war eine perfide Masche, um den Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen zu betonen. Sie war das junge Ding Hermine und er blieb der alte Mann Mr. Malfoy.  
  
„Von mir aus, Hermine. Dann muss ich aber auch darauf bestehen, meinen Vornamen aus deinem Mund zu hören.“  
  


_But what are you running from?_  
_They got you on the run?_  
_So Friday night, holy ghost_

  
  
Nach diesem kleinen Etappensieg begnügt er sich damit, ihr zuzusehen wie sie möglichst vornehm versucht, das Kuchenstück zu essen. Man konnte sehen, dass sie irgendwann einmal gelernt hat was Tischmanieren sind, aber vermutlich hat sie Einiges davon im Dunstkreis der Weasleys verlernt. Das ist schade, auch wenn ihr diese nachlässige Eleganz steht.  
  
Wenn er Eleganz haben wollte, dann könnte er auch einfach versuchen, seinen Sohn um seine zukünftige Braut zu bringen, die vor lauter Anmut kaum laufen kann. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass aus Astoria Greengrass eine Malfoy wird, reicht aus, um seine Stimmung zu verschlechtern, obwohl er allen Grund hat, gut gelaunt zu sein. Schließlich kommt er seinem Ziel sekündlich ein wenig näher.  
  


_Take me to your level_  
_Show me the one I need the most_  
_I need the most_

  
  
„Gibt es keine anderen Männer, außer deinem Verlobten, mit denen du geschlafen hast?“ Sie verschluckt sich und die Bedienung dreht sich schon nach ihr um und versucht einzuschätzen, ob sie der hustenden, jungen Frau helfen muss oder weiter ihren Tisch abräumen kann.  
  
„Das ist eine sehr intime Frage.“  
  
„Wo wir doch jetzt beim Vornamen sind.“ Ihr Sportsgeist scheint wieder ein bisschen geweckt und sich streckt den Rücken gerade durch.  
  
„Na schön. Es geht dich zwar rein gar nichts an, aber ich habe bisher mit zwei Männern geschlafen.“ Einer mehr als erwartet. „Ich gehe davon aus, dass auch jemandem in deiner Altersklasse Viktor Krum ein Begriff ist.“ Es ist fast süß. Sie will angeben. Ihn beeindrucken. Zwei Quidditchspieler kann sie vorweisen. Einen laienhaften und einen weltberühmten. Soll er sie wohl wissen lassen, dass er in seinem Abschlussjahr den Hauspokal gewonnen hat oder wird sie das kalt lassen?  
  


_I wish I knew you when I was young_  
_We could've got so high_

  
  
„Und du bist der Meinung, dass zwei Männer für ein ganzes Leben genug sind?“  
  
„Ich bin sogar der Meinung, dass ein einziger Mann genug gewesen wäre, aber darauf kommt es doch letzten Endes nicht an. Oder willst du mir sagen, du wirst glücklicher sterben, weil dir deine Ehefrau nicht genug war?“  
  
„Möchtest du über Narzissa sprechen?“  
  
„Ein bisschen vielleicht … ihr lebt getrennt, aber ihr lasst euch nicht scheiden. Dabei ist das im 21. Jahrhundert gar nicht mehr so schwierig. Nicht einmal, wenn man den Namen Malfoy unter sich aufteilen muss.“  
  
„Narzissa wird in absehbarer Zeit sterben. Ihr vorher so einen überflüssigen, bürokratischen Akt zuzumuten, wäre verachtenswert.“  
  


_Now we're here it's been so long_  
_Two strangers in the bright lights_

  
  
„Aber so bleibt es Ehebruch, wenn du dir eine andere Frau nimmst.“  
  
„Narzissa kann damit sehr gut leben. Sie ist nicht missgünstig und wenn es umgekehrt wäre und meine Zeit abgelaufen wäre, dann würde ich sie auch nicht länger an mich binden wollen.“  
  
„Was ist, wenn sie sich wieder erholt?“  
  
„Von Drachenpocken erholt man sich nicht mehr gänzlich, das solltest du in deiner Ausbildung gelernt haben. Außerdem verbinden meine Frau und mich nicht länger leidenschaftliche Gefühle. Du musst dir also keine Sorgen machen, dass du eines Tages die zweite Wahl sein könntest.“  
  
„Meine Frage war hypothetisch. Wir verhandeln hier nicht.“  
  


_Oh and I hope you don't mind_  
_We can share my mood, yeah_  
_Two strangers in the bright lights_

  
  
„Du sagst ja gar nichts mehr? Gibst du auf?“ Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie fragte, ob sie gehen konnte. Lucius Kopf wurde schwer. Allmählich kamen doch leise Zweifel in ihm auf, ob es überhaupt Sinn hatte, ihr nachzujagen oder ob es nicht doch pure Zeitverschwendung war. Aber noch war er nicht bereit, sich von seinem Begehren zu verabschieden.  
  
„Ich weiß, dass ich dich mit Worten, egal mit welchen, nicht von mir überzeugen kann.“  
  
„Aber mit Kuchen?“  
  


_I wish I knew you_  
_I wish I knew you_  
_Oh I wish I knew you when I was young_

  
  
Er lächelte ein stilles Lächeln und sie erriet seine Gedanken. Einen Gedanke für Erwachsene, einen den man lieber nicht laut aussprechen wollte. Sie räusperte sich verlegen und fing wieder damit an, die Tassenwände mit dem Löffel zu malträtieren. „Ach, so ist das. Du hast wohl schon ein Hotelzimmer reserviert? Für einen Probelauf?“  
  
„Du willst das Schlimmste von mir denken, oder? Steckt denn kein Funken Romantik in dir?“  
  
„Gegenwärtig nicht.“  
  
„Schließ die Augen.“ Sie zögert. „Das kannst du doch wohl für mich tun, oder? Dann bleibt dir auch mein Anblick erspart.“ Wortlos schließt sie die Augen und tiefer Frieden breitet sich in ihm aus. Das ist sie. Seine Chance.  
  


_Maybe we can share my mood_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

  
  
„Schließ die Augen und stell dir vor, du wärst nicht am 19. September 1979 geboren, sondern am 19. September 1959. Du wärst mit 11 als eine der Ältesten nach Hogwarts gekommen, vielleicht hättest du im Zug neben einem Mädchen namens Lily Evans gesessen oder neben einem Jungen namens Sirius Black. Vielleicht wärst du auch mit einem kleinen, blassen Kerl namens Severus zusammengestoßen und hättest dich mit ihm unterhalten. Du hättest Freunde gefunden, dich mit Lily um den Titel der klügsten muggelstämmigen Hexe deines Alters gezankt und du hättest ein sorgloses Leben ohne lebensgefährliche Dramen verlebt. Vielleicht wärst du mir auf dem Korridor wegen deiner ungebändigten Locken aufgefallen, vielleicht wärst du einmal nach der Ausgangssperre im Schloss unterwegs gewesen und ich hätte dich bei einem meiner Rundgänge als Vertrauensschüler aufgegriffen. Sicher hätte ich dich verschont, weil du mir so gefällst und anstatt dich Filch auszuliefern, hätte ich dich zurück in deinen Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht und dir dafür das Versprechen abgerungen, mit mir in die „Drei Besen“ zu gehen oder zu diesem schicken neuen Café, das Mademoiselle Puddifoot eröffnet hat. Nervös hätten wir nach Hogsmeade gehen und verliebt zurückkommen können. Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen?“  
  


_Maybe we can share my mood_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

  
  
Als sie die Augen öffnete, glitzerten kleine Tränen darin, die sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln wegwischte. „Hast du so deine Frau kennengelernt?“  
  
„Nein, aber meine erste Freundin.“  
  
„Eine Muggelstämmige?“  
  
„Ein Halbblut aus Hufflepuff.“  
  
„Und was macht sie heute?“  
  
„Soweit ich weiß arbeitet sie im Büro des Premierministers und beantwortet geduldig seine Fragen über die Zauberwelt.“  
  
„Hat es lange gehalten?“  
  
„Nur ein paar Monate.“  
  
„Süße Geschichte, aber ich glaube nicht, dass wir das nachstellen können. Als Siebtklässler gehst du beim besten Willen nicht mehr durch.“  
  


_Maybe we can share my mood_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

  
  
Die Bedienung kam, räumte das Geschirr ab, nahm sein Trinkgeld dankend entgegen und ließ ihn mit seiner abgelaufenen Zeit allein. Es wunderte ihn, dass sie, die sich immer noch gänzlich unbeeindruckt gab, nicht einfach aufstand und ihn hier sitzen ließ. Es wunderte ihn und stimmte ihn hoffnungsvoll.  
  
„Dann hattest du deine Liebesgeschichte schon … irgendwann in den 70ern.“  
  
„Glaubst du, jeder verdient nur eine einzige Liebesgeschichte? Oder zwei? Meinst du, du musst dich mit dem begnügen, was du bisher bekommen hast?“  
  
„Du versprichst mir also eine Liebesgeschichte? Ich dachte, du wärst auf eine quietschende Matratze aus.“  
  
„Ich verspreche dir überhaupt nichts.“ Er tat eine Bewegung, löste sich aus seiner erzählenden, bittenden Starre und stand auf. Ein wenig erschrocken sah sie zu ihm auf, doch er bot ihr seine Hand an und sie stand rasch auf. Aus Gewohnheit ergriff sie dabei für eine Sekunde seine dargebotene Hand und er nutzte seine Gelegenheit, um seine Finger mit ihren zu verschränken. „Ich verspreche dir nichts und ich will auch keine Versprechen von dir.“  
  
Stumm führte er sie aus dem Café hinaus auf die Straße.  
  
  


**3**

  
  
Es war nicht einmal besonders spät, aber im Dezember war die Dämmerung gnadenlos und zwei Wochen vor Weihnachten musste man keinen Sonnenuntergang erwarten. Das Licht hinter den Wolken war verschwunden und wenn es keine Straßenlaternen gegeben hätte, dann hätte er nicht sagen können, dass es Hermine Granger war, die er an seiner Hand führte. Von einem Lichtkegel in den nächsten. Er ließ sie nicht los, sie sträubte sich nicht gegen die kleine Berührung und sie liefen über die mit einer dünnen Eisschicht überzogene Straße durch die Zeit.  
  


_I wish I knew you when I was young_  
_We could've got so high_

  
  
„Du hast zu lange gewartet.“ Auf ihren Wangen glitzerten Tränen, die er eher dem kalten Wind als echtem Bedauern zuschreibt. „Seit Monaten kommst du und löst die Rezepte ein und du hast damit gewartet, mich so richtig zu bedrängen, bis ich verlobt war.“  
  
„Verlobungen kann man lösen.“  
  
„Ich will meine Verlobung aber nicht lösen! Ich will Ronald Weasley heiraten, mit ihm Kinder bekommen, den Rest meines Lebens mit ihm verbringen und meinem Spiegelbild dabei zusehen, wie es Falten bekommt und Fett ansetzt.“ Ihre Fingernägel bohrten sich in seinen Handrücken. „Und ich will nichts bereuen.“  
  


_Now we're here it's been so long_  
_Two strangers in the bright lights_

  
  
Sie bleibt zwischen zwei Laternen stehen. An der dunkelsten, einsamsten Stelle. Sie lässt seine Hand los, tritt einen Schritt zurück und landet mit dem Rücken an einer Hauswand. Sie hebt die Hände. „Mach was du willst.“  
  
„Ich bin kein Verbrecher.“  
  
„Dann mach, was ich will.“ Sie hebt die Hände, legt sie neben ihren Schultern an die Wand und schließt die Augen. „Stell dir vor, du wärst nicht vor hundert Jahren oder so geboren, sondern 1980. Du wärst mit deinem von deiner Mutter gepackten Koffer in den Zug gestiegen, der voller grüner Pullover ist, weil es kein Geheimnis ist, in welches Haus du kommen wirst. Du suchst dir ein Abteil in der Nähe von ein paar älteren Slytherins, die wegen ihren Vätern schon wissen, wer du bist und dass sie dich nicht dumm anmachen sollten. Du beobachtest die Menschen draußen auf dem Gang und guckst dir dieses eine Mädchen aus. Sie scheucht einen pausbäckigen Jungen durch den Zug, der seine Kröte verloren hat. Sie hilft ihm suchen, aber du hältst sie auf. Ihr redet miteinander und es ist eine nette Unterhaltung, aber dann wirst du ein Slytherin und sie eine Gryffindor und ihr redet nicht mehr. In ihrem Leben gibt es ständig irgendwelche lebensgefährlichen Dramen und du machst dir Sorgen um sie, aber das kannst du dir nicht anmerken lassen. Du kannst sie nicht auf Schulbälle einladen oder dich in der Bibliothek neben sie setzen. Deine Schulzeit geht vorbei. Deine Eltern trennen sich, deine Mutter wird krank und du musst ihre Medizin holen, weil sie Angst vor Krankenhäusern hat. Im St. Mungo triffst du dann genau dieses Mädchen wieder. Jede Woche. Du weißt, dass ihr erwachsen seid und dass sie bald einen ihrer Freunde heiraten wird, mit dem sie immer in diesen lebensgefährlichen Dramen gesteckt hat. Du gibst nicht gleich auf und lädst sie zum Abendessen ein, aber ihr geht nur Kaffeetrinken. Dann ist eure Zeit vorbei und ihr lauft nebeneinander her. Du hältst ihre Hand und erzählst ihr schöne Geschichten, aber du bist zu feige, sie zu küssen und-“  
  


_Oh and I hope you don't mind_  
_We can share my mood, yeah_  
_Two strangers in the bright lights_

  
  
Lucius Malfoy ist nicht feige. Das überlässt er seinem Sohn. Er lässt keine Gelegenheiten mehr verstreichen oder sucht nach Gründen, um etwas nicht zu wollen. Er stürzt sich auf dieses Kind, das kein Kind mehr ist, aber trotzdem bei allen Regeln des guten Geschmacks nichts für ihn ist, hält es zwischen sich und einer Hauswand gefangen und bedeckt es mit Küssen.  
  
Er denkt nicht an den billigen Silberring an ihrem Finger, an die blasse, kränkelnde Frau in seinem Ehebett oder an andere Einzelheiten, die seine Realität ausmachen. Er genießt die kräftigen, dünnen Arme, die sich um seinen Hals schlingen und die Heftigkeit des Kusses, der sich mehr wie ein Anfang als wie ein Ende anfühlt.  
  


_I wish I knew you_  
_I wish I knew you_  
_Oh I wish I knew you when I was young_

  
  
Ihr warmer, zitternder Körper drängt sich gegen ihn und er wagt es nicht, seinen Mund von ihrem zu trennen. Er würde die Widerworte nicht ertragen. Er vergräbt seine Hände in ihren Haaren, wühlt sich durch sämtliche Kleidungsschichten bis seine Fingerspitzen auf ihrer nackten, erhitzten Haut liegen und lässt seine Augen geschlossen, auch wenn er ihr schönes, gerötetes Gesicht gerne sehen würde. Er weiß, dass er nichts sagen kann, um sie von sich zu überzeugen oder aus einer schlechten Idee eine gute zu machen, aber solange er seine Augen geschlossen hält und sie küsst, kann er sich immerhin vorstellen, was alles passieren könnte, wenn er sie ein bisschen früher gekannt hätte.


End file.
